Ben 10 meets Batman
by PugfromtheBlackLagoon
Summary: When the Joker arrives in the Ben 10 universe and allies himself with Ben's villains, they seek help from the dark Knight himself! But will that be enough for an army of super-powered aliens?
1. A Normal Day in Bellwood

Ben 10 meets Batman

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters, nor do I own any Ben 10 characters. No profit is being made off of this story, it is purely for entertainment. Enjoy!**_

**A/N: This story takes place before **_**Omniverse**_**, it is the direct aftermath of **_**Ultimate Alien.**_** Also, in this made up continuity the team never went through the whole 'Diagon' situation.**

**Chapter One: A Normal Day in Bellwood…**  
Ben Tennyson sits down and takes a sip of his smoothie, only to be swarmed by fans once again. He signs a couple autographs and shows off a couple of his aliens for show and eventually gets them to leave.

His girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto, sits across from him and asks if he's gotten tired of that yet. He says "Are you kidding? I wish it never started happening. Life was so much easier being a secret hero."

"Yeah, well, what can we do?"

Ben shrugs and slurps down his entire smoothie and burps.

"Gross."

"Sorry."

They sit in silence for about a minute and Ben says "Huh. Nothing bad has happened all day. It's starting to freak me out."

Julie attempts to tune out his idiocy when a giant portal begins opening up in the sky. Ben screams in joy and runs over to it. Julie mumbles and says "He'd rather fight a mysterious portal than be with me."

Ben looks expectantly up at the portal but at first, nothing happens. He begins getting disappointed but he hears a woman's high-pitched happy voice screaming "Weeeeeeeeee!" He sees a woman in a harlequin costume flipping out of the portal, followed by a man dressed as a clown. They land and the clown yells at her to close the portal before 'Batman' has a chance to follow them. She presses a couple of buttons and the portal closes.

Ben walks over to them and says "Who are you two supposed to be?" Joker shoves him away and says "Outta my way, pipsqueak. I've got havoc to wreak." Ben says "Oh yeah?" and he presses up the Ultimatrix. He spins it a couple times and slams it down. Nothing happens and he says "You have to pick now not to work? Really?" He gets up and charges at the Joker. He turns around and bitchslaps Ben into the wall. Joker mumbles and throws a pie onto a different building, which blows up. The clowns run away and Ben's Ultimatrix begins working. He shouts in joy and presses it down.

"FEEDBACK!"

He shoots his electrical wires from his head and wraps them around the Joker's arms. It shocks him but he is able to redirect the electricity into his joybuzzer and he shoots back at Feedback. It hits the Ultimatrix symbol, which transforms him into Ripjaws. He looks down, confused and the Joker and Harley Quinn begin getting away. He says "I am not losing to a clown!" He presses the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Heatblast. He says "Oh yeah!" He blasts fire and puts a cage around Joker and Harley Quinn.

Harley asks Joker what they should do. He says "When in doubt, leave you sidekick behind." He jumps through the fire fast enough to not get caught on fire. He throws another pie at Heatblast and it hits him in the face. It blows up. When he gets up he has timed out and the Joker got away, but Harley Quinn is knocked out as well. He looks around and Mr. Smoothie is nearly destroyed. He sighs and says it is going to take forever to clean this up.

After making sure everyone was okay and turning in Harley, Ben goes to Kevin's garage, where he knew Kevin would be working on his car. He sees Kevin's feet and tells him to get up. He rolls out and says "There'd better be a renegade alien on the loose."

"Something like that. A giant portal opened in the sky and these two people dressed like clowns came through. I caught one of them, but the other got away."

"Clowns? And one of them beat you? HA!"

"I'm serious! He was able to take down Feedback, Ripjaws, and Heatblast!"

"Oh come on, I could take down Feedback, in human form."

Ben mumbles something to quiet for Kevin to hear and asks if he is gonna help track him or not. He tells him to go to Gwen, because he is too busy installing photon drives. Ben asks what that is gonna do. Kevin looks at him and says "It will let me convert this car into energy, allowing it to move next to the speed of light." Ben stares in shock and says he is gonna go to Gwen.

He arrives at Gwen's house and she answers the door. She asks what's up. He says "I need your help tracking someone."

"Do you have anything I can track them with?"

He pulls something out of his pocket and says "I have this pie frosting that he was using as a weapon."

Gwen looks at him skeptically, but she gives in and tracks him. After about a minute the frosting drops and her eyes widen. She says "He's gone to the Forever Knights castle!"

Ben's car arrives at the castle and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin get out. The Joker is standing outside of the castle and Kevin says "So that's the guy who took down three of your aliens?"

"He's more powerful than he looks."

Joker walks towards them and says to Ben "Come back for more?"

"You shouldn't trust the Forever Knights. If you've made any kind of alliance with them-"

"Oh they're not the only ones I've made an alliance with that I shouldn't trust."

He motions towards the doors. They open and an army of Forever Knights walks out, as well as Overlord, Albedo, Dr. Animo, the Circus Freaks, Ssserpent, and Sunder. Joker begins laughing like he has never laughed before. He then motions towards the Circus Freaks and says "They're my personal favorite."

Kevin says "We're screwed." The Forever King yells "CHARGE!" All of them begin running towards the trio. Ben turns into Chromastone and Kevin quickly absorbs the crystals on Chromastone. They charge into battle as well.

Chromastone takes out several Forever Knights and blasts lasers at several more. He is tackled by Albedo, who has taken on the form of Rath. They begin brawling but when Rath gains the upper had Chromastone realizes he will never win like this. He presses the Ultimatrix symbol and yells "ULTIMATE CHROMASTONE!"

He punches Rath in the face and he is out like a light. A Forever Knight blasts him in the back but the laser immediately redirects itself back at him. The Circus freaks are pulled aside by the Joker and he says he has a special mission for them.

Gwen notices the four clowns getting in Ben's car. She tries to run after them but she is tackled by several Forever Knights and Overlord. Kevin is blasted several times by Forever Knights, but having absorbed Chromastone, he blasts the lasers back at them. He screams in joy but he too, is tackled by several Forever Knights.

Joker hotwires Ben's car and they drive away. They arrive back in Bellwood and go to the Police Station. They break in and Frightwig takes care of the guards. Thumbskull walks over to a cell holding a blonde woman with pig tails. Joker tells him "This is the one." He rips the cell doors off and the woman runs at the Joker hugging yelling "Mista J! You came back for me!"

"Of course I did sweetheart. I wouldn't leave you here."

Back at the battlefield the villains keep advancing and Gwen, Kevin, and Ben (who has transformed into Four Arms) gather around each other. Gwen creates a force field around them and says they can never win like this. She screams "ABEO EXORIOR!" The three of them begin to blur until they disappear completely and the force field dissolves, leaving their attackers all alone.

The three of them appear in the middle of Bellwood, only for another portal to appear in the same place it did last time. Ben sighs and says "What is it now?"

Soon enough Batman comes jumping out of the portal and he lands with ease. He gets up and says in a very threatening voice "Where is the Joker?"


	2. The Single Most Powerful Man Ever

Ben 10 meets Batman

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters, nor do I own any Ben 10 characters. No profit is being made off of this story, it is purely for entertainment. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two: The Single Most Powerful Man Ever  
**"A lot of alternate dimension cross-overs going around lately. At least this one is in my dimension" says Ben. He walks over to Batman and asks who he is.

Batman stands there towering over Ben. He then asks who he is. Ben gulps and says "Ben Tennyson. Most popular hero in the world." Batman walks past him and over to Gwen. He says "You look smart."

"Um, thanks?"

"Do any of you know where the Joker is? I was able to trace him to this dimension."

"Clown guy? Throws explosive pies for weapons?" asks Ben.

"Yes."

"We don't know exactly where he is, but we can track him."

"I'm getting a lot of his mana off of you." Says Gwen to Batman. He explains how they are arch-nemeses and Ben says "Ha! Your arch-nemesis is a clown!?"

"Your arch-nemesis is a squid-man." Says Kevin, getting ben to shut up immediately. Gwen scans Batman and she says that the Joker has gone to the town just outside of Bellwood. Batman says they had better get going. She suggests that she and Kevin stay behind, since all of the Joker' accomplices are still in Bellwood. Ben asks about the Circus Freaks. She tells him that they're with him. Batman, who is suddenly in the driver's seat of Ben's car, says "Well then let's get going." Ben begins stuttering, wondering how he did that. Gwen wishes him good luck and Kevin adds on "You're going to need it."

Ben says "How do we know that this guy isn't in cahoots with the Joker?"

Gwen says "Ben, when I scanned him I got a read of his past. He was telling the truth. On his world, he's a great hero. The most powerful of them all."

"I don't even think he has powers!"

"I don't. Now if you guys are done arguing meaninglessly, let's get going."

Ben mumbles something to quiet for any of them to hear and gets in the passenger's seat in his own car. They drive off, leaving Gwen and Kevin in Bellwood.

Ben's car arrives in front of a funhouse. They get out and Ben asks "Cliché much?" Batman says "You get used to it. Do you have any stealth aliens in there?"

Ben dials the Ultimatrix and slams it down.

"GHOSTFREAK!" Batman tells him to quiet down and he apologizes. He becomes intangible and phases through the wall. Batman unlocks the door and sneaks in. He stops Ghostfreak from going any further, causing him to wonder how he knew he was there. They see the Joker explaining something to the Circus Freaks, who clearly aren't understanding any of it.

Ghostfreak says he hates waiting back from a fight, and he can't miss a chance to humiliate the Circus freaks. Batman says "That's one of your flaws, you're too eager. Never go into a fight expecting fun. Always be prepared and focused." Ghostfreak isn't listening to anything he says and he flies over and possesses Thumbskull. He tackles the Joker but Harley immediately hits him in the head with a hammer, causing Ghostfreak to un-possess him. Batman charges in and tackles Joker once more. They begin brawling and Joker says "How on earth did you find me this time?! I escaped to another dimension!"

"You're not hard to find. You leave a trail that a blind house cat could pick up."

Joker screams and lunges at Batman. Ghostfreak is busy jumping from Circus Freak to Circus Freak, causing them to attack each other. Eventually he switches into Big Chill and freezes them all. Harley shoots him through the chest while he is tangible. He screams and falls. Joker uses this distraction to punch Batman and he falls. The clowns escape, leaving the Circus Freaks behind. Batman rushes over to Ben, who reverts back to human form. He quickly heals the wound and Ben asks what went wrong. Batman frowns at him and says "You don't know how to fight properly. That's why I'm going to train you."

"Train me? I don't need training!"

"Yes. You clearly do. And judging by all the aliens you have, it might take a while. I will not stop until you know what you're doing."

"Oh great."

"Pick which alien comes first. Dial it and fight me. We'll see who wins."

Ben slams onto the Ultimatrix and yells "HUMUNGASOUR!"


	3. Ben 10 vs the Batman

Ben 10 meets Batman

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters, nor do I own any Ben 10 characters. No profit is being made off of this story, it is purely for entertainment. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Three: Ben 10 vs The Batman**  
Humungasour's fist slammed down on the spot where Batman stood. However when he lifted up his fist, Batman was no longer there. Batman landed on his back and attached two bombs to it. Humungasour attempted to rip them off, but he could not reach and they blew up.

The smoke clears and Ben has reverted to normal. Ben asks how he did that. Batman tells him to pick a new alien. Ben slams down the Ultimatrix and screams "RATH!" He charges at Batman, attempting to stab and punch him repeatedly. Batman dodges most of his hits and backs up with each one. When Rath is vulnerable Batman kicks him right in the Ultimatrix symbol, reverting him to normal. Ben complains but Batman says "I've noticed your insignia," but when Ben looks confused at the word, Batman corrects himself "your Ultimatrix symbol on your chest, is a weak spot. Everybody has one. You need to keep it guarded at _all_ times. Ben nods and slams down the Ultimatrix once more.

"WILDVINE!"

Wildvine makes plants bursts out from the ground and Batman becomes distracted for a second and remembers his first fight with Poison Ivy, he then smirks. He runs across the vines, jumping to each new one as it grows. He throws three batarangs near Ben's chest but he deflects them with his vine arm. He makes Batman get hit in the back with a vine and he falls to the ground. He is about to get hit by one in the back but he slides himself into the jungle of vines. Wildvine looks around and he screams. The vines start dying and withering. Batman sticks something back in his utility built and says "Don't take it personal. I've had too many bad experiences with plants. Pick a new one." Wildvine grumbles and slaps the Ultimatrix symbol.

"FASTTRACK!"

Batman smirks, prepared to use his failsafe for the Flash. Fasttrack runs for him but Batman throws something onto the ground and when Fasttrack steps on it, he is covered in a gooey material, preventing movement. Ben reverts to normal and asks Batman why he has all this stuff. Batman says "In my dimension, I have to be prepared for everything. There are a lot of threats, and I keep the world a safe place." Ben slaps the Ultimatrix again and yells "CANNONBOLT!"

Before Batman can even make a move, he is run over by Cannonbolt. When he comes around again Batman throws a bomb onto his shell and leaps out of the way. The bomb explodes, but Cannonbolt's shell is still riding around. When he is in front of Batman, he returns to normal form, grabs him, and rolls back up into a ball. As he is swerving around, smoke comes out of his shell. Eventually Cannonbolt stops, releases his shell, and Batman falls out. Cannonbolt brags and says "Beat you." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Batman kicks Cannonbolt right in the stomach, sending him into the wall, reverting him to Ben. He complains once more and slmas onto the Ultimatrix.

"UPGRADE!"

Batman throws a couple batarangs but Upgrade grabs them and absorbs them. He blasts a laser from his eye, causing Batman to evade it. He throws another batarang but Upgrade covers it, sending it ricocheting back at Batman. Upgrade covers himself over the utility belt, causing all of Batman weapons to come out and start attacking him. Batman manages to hit Upgrade's Ultimatrix. He says he still needs to guard it. Ben says "Alright, fine. One more time, then we go after the Joker. HEATBLAST!" Heatblast throws several fire balls at Batman but he dodges most of them. Batman disappears and attempts to kick Heatblast from behind, but Ben turns around, grabs his foot and slams him into the ground. He punches him and puts his hand on Batman's chest, slowly heating it up. Batman reaches into his utility belt and pulls out three pellets. He throws them at Heatblast and they activate, freezing him.

After a while Batman gets Ben to agree to Martial Arts training. Batman teaches him almost everything that Ra's al Ghul taught him. When Ben asks where he learned all this stuff, Batman doesn't answer. Ben asks if he is scared.

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Oh come on. Your stuck in another dimension with your psycho arch-nemesis, and so far you've only made three allies, and all of them are only teenage heroes in training. I'd be scared."

"Ben, I've been doing this since I was 21. My parents were killed right in front of me when I was 8. I've learned to work with fear. I am fear. The criminals in my world shudder at the very thought of my name."

"Great. But I know you want to get back. You want to make sure your world is safe. That's all I want to. When we beat the Joker, I promise we will get you home to your dimension."

"… thanks."

"Hey, uh, Bats? How come the Joker came here in the first place?"

"It was part of his quest for ultimate power. All he ever really wanted was to make the world laugh. Along the way he came to think, the only way to do that, was to force them. So he was working on a device, I don't know what it was, but it opened a portal. He and Harley came through, the portal closed. It took me a while to reopen it. Now let's stops standing around talking about the Joker and go find him."

Eventually, Ben and Batman rendezvous with Gwen and Kevin. Gwen says that they were able to apprehend most of them and get answers. Ben asks how the Joker was able to get them all together on such short notice. "Apparently, he took over the Forever Knights and made them do the work."

Batman says that they need it locate him again. Gwen scans both of them and she opens her eyes in shock "He's gone to Mount Rushmore!"

"What's at Mount Rushmore?" asks Batman.

"The Plumber base."

"Plumbers?"

"They're an inter-galactic police force."

"Wow, this dimension really is different."

The four of them arrive at Mount Rushmore, to find it guarded by Forever Knights. Batman says he is definitely in there. Gwen says that Batman and ben should sneak in, while she and Kevin take out the guards. Batman silently agrees and disappears. Ben turns into Ghostfreak and sneaks in. Kevin absorbs the Rustbucket and charges at the Forever Knights.

"What do I see in him?"

When Batman and Ben get in they see the Joker hooking up a device very similar to the one he used to get here. Batman asks Ben if he has any aliens that can sabotage a device like that. Ghostfreak smirks (as best as Ghostfreak could) and says he has something that might work. He then tells Batman to be the distraction. He runs and punches the Joker in the face. Harley attempts to take him from behind, but he punches her out without even looking.

Ghostfreak makes his way to the machine and turns into Grey Matter. He sneaks in and when he gets inside he says "Whoa, I don't recognize any of this stuff. I guess I'll just break everything." Batman tells him if he breaks it, it could explode. Grey Matter reconsiders it and remembers he is the smartest being in the galaxy.

Batman and the Joker begin one of their world famous arch-nemesis brawls. Grey Matter attempts to dismantle the machine from the inside, but Joker hits batman in the chest with an amplified bolt from his joybuzzer. He activates the machine and converts itself into a portal, sending Grey matter flying out, landing on Batman's burnt chest.

Joker shouts in joy and jumps into the portal. It turns red and forms into a body similar to Joker's, except it is made purely out of energy. He laughs as more portals open randomly. He yells "THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

**A/N: I hope this chapter answered some questions about the previous ones, if not then I am severely sorry. Also, I promise the next chapter will be action-packed and awesome! Thanks for the reviews and time spent to read my story and I will see you guys next time.**


	4. The Cavalry

Ben 10 meets Batman

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters, nor do I own any Ben 10 characters. No profit is being made off of this story, it is purely for entertainment. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four: The Cavalry**  
Joker blasts at Batman and Ben. They both dodge it. Ben tells Batman to get the machine hooked up again. Batman says he will do better than that. He runs at one of the portals and jumps through. Ben screams at him but gets hit with a laser by the Joker. Ben slams down the Ultimatrix and yells "XLR8! Catch me if you can!"

XLR8 runs rapid around Mount Rushmore, Joker attempting to blast him. Eventually he gets lucky and XLR8 is hurt. He presses the Ultimatrix and turns into Chromastone. He absorbs the laser and directs it back at the Joker. He absorbs it and shoots it back at Chromastone. They continue to do this until Gwen and Kevin come in. Kevin tackles Joker and begins punching him in the face. Joker laughs and blasts Kevin off. He screams and Gwen puts him in a force field. He presses it and says "Honey, you're really gonna have to do better than this." He explodes, sending the three of them flying out.

Joker's new energy body forms out of the air and he is about to blast a laser at Ben. He hears Batman's voice says "It's over Joker." He looks over to see a portal closing, and he sees Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and the Flash.

"Take him."

The Justice League comes charging at Joker. Superman punches him in the face, sending him crashing into trees. He slaps Superman in the face, irradiating it with energy. Wonder Woman is about to stab him but he melts the sword and kicks her in the stomach.

Ben and Kevin start to wake up and Cyborg rushes over to them. He asks if they're okay. Ben asks "Who are you?"

"I'm Cyborg. I'm one of Batman's partners. Let me see that watch."

Ben holds out his arm and Cyborg begins tweaking with it. He seems confused by the alien tech but he presses a side button and the Ultimatrix detaches itself from Ben's wrist. Cyborg gets blasted by a laser before he can explain. Ben reaches for it but Joker causes an explosion underground.

Gwen wakes up and blasts him with all the mana she can muster. When the dust clears he is laughing, clearly having absorbed the mana. All of a sudden, a red blur appears all around the Joker, punching him feverously until he ceases his screaming and falls to the ground. The Flash fades into few, only to have the Joker blast him in the face with a laser. Kevin tells Gwen "There's only one way to stop him."

"Kevin you can't-"

"I have to Gwen."

"But-"

"It's the only way!"

"Kevin, if you do this, who knows what could happen to you?"

"Gwen, all of reality is at stake here. I have to absorb the energy."

He cups her face as tears begin streaming down her cheeks. She begs him not to. He kisses her on the forehead and says "I love you."

"I love you to."

Gwen kisses him on the lips and begs him once more not to go through with his plan. He looks over at the Joker, who is battling with the Justice League, who will not give up. He takes one last glance at Gwen, who is still crying. He sighs and walks towards the Joker.

He walks up behind him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Joker says "Huh, aaahhhh!" Kevin begins absorbing the energy. An explosion occurs before he can absorb it all. Kevin's skin has now turned the same red energy as Joker's. They charge at each other, each of their blows causing tremors.

Gwen crawls over to Ben, shaking him. He barely manages to wake up and asks her if he's missed anything. She begins crying and says "Kevin absorbed the energy. They're still fighting. You need to do something!"

"Where's the Ultimatrix?"

"I don't know."

Ben looks around and sees it on top of Cyborg's chest. He runs over to it, but a tremor occurs, causing both of them to stumble away from each other.

Flash runs over to Batman and says "Did you ever consider bringing more than just the four of us here? We could really some Green Lantern right now. Or Manhunter. Hell, even Aquaman could help us here!" but before he can finish his rant, another explosion occurs, knocking them both out.

Kevin hits Joker one last time before all of his energy fades, leaving Joker even more powerful. He laughs and is about to kill Kevin when Wonder Woman stabs him through the stomach. He screams and rips the sword out. He turns around and burns Wonder Woman, grabs her ankle, spins her around, and throws her. She stops herself in the air and flies back at him. Before she can hit him he punches her in the face, sending her flying. She collides with Superman, who had just gotten up.

He shakes Wonder Woman's unconscious body off of him and gets up. He walks up to the Joker and blasts freeze breath at him never ending. After he finishes, Joker melts the ice and asks "Is that the best you could do?" He grabs Superman's neck and begins burning it. He screams but Joker gets hit in the back of the head with a batarang.

He turns around to see Batman, badly hurt and barely standing. He begins laughing again and asks what he is going to do. Batman manages a smirk and holds out the Ultimatrix. He says "This…" he puts the Ultimatrix on his wrist and slams it down.

**A/N: Oooohhh a cliffhanger. Can't wait to right the next chapter. Hoe you guys will stick around for the finale.**


	5. Ultimate Power

Ben 10 meets Batman

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters, nor do I own any Ben 10 characters. No profit is being made off of this story, it is purely for entertainment. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five: Ultimate Power**  
Batman slams down the Ultimatrix and transforms into Heatblast. He walks towards the Joker, who is cowering in fear. He tells him to give up. Joker stops shivering and begins laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you can beat me just because you got some alien fire powers? Check this out!"

Joker alters his physical appearance and turns into a copy of Heatblast, with a little Joker flare. Batman lashes out and tackles Joker, beating him into submission, however he transforms into Diamondhead and jabs Batman in the face. He stumbles backwards and turns into Humungasour. He slams his fist on top of Joker, who shoots him in the hand with diamonds. He screams and turns into Echo Echo.

Joker bursts out laughing and says "What are you gonna do with that little pipsqueak?!"

"This." He duplicates himself ten times, and then all ten Echo Echoes go Ultimate and blast sound waves at the Joker. He screams and transforms into Swampfire. He makes plants come out of the ground, wrapping all the Ultimate Echo Echoes up. Batman re-absorbs them and turns into ChamAlien.

He turns invisible and Joker looks around, trying to find him. He turns visible and tackles him. He scratches him in the back, but he regenerates it and blasts him with fire. He turns into XLR8 and runs around Joker, attempting to make a tornado. When it forms, Joker turns into Armodrillo. He begins pounding the ground, sending tremors everywhere, causing XLR8 to lose balance and fall over.

He times out and reverts back to Batman. Joker walks over to him laughing.

"See, I don't time out! But your time is out."

Joker turns into Heatblast and prepares to blast a heat beam at Batman. However, he is tackled by Ben. They both go tumbling and Joker gets up first. He grabs Ben's neck and holds him up.

"HEY! Pick on someone your own size." Joker looks behind him to see Superman, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Flash, Gwen, and Kevin prepared for a fight. He laughs maniacally and says they're idiots. He throws Ben to the ground and turns into Way Big. They begin battling and Ben runs over to Batman.

"Hold still. I know what you can do."

"What?"

"There's a transformation I keep locked because it is so powerful."

Ben enters a code into the Ultimatrix and Transformation 10 is unlocked. Batman asks what he is doing but Ben slams the Ultimatrix down and Batman is transformed into Alien X!

This catches the attention of all the heroes and the Joker. Gwen runs over and asks Ben what he did. Kevin runs over and asks "Did you send Batman into Alien X?"

"Don't worry, I have a feeling he'll be able to convince Serena and Bellicus to agree on something."

"No." said Serena and Bellicus in unison.

"Just think about-"

"No." says Bellicus, once more.

"Fine. Vote on taking away the Joker's power?"

"I agree." Says Serena.

"No. I want to see how things turn out." says Bellicus.

"I don't care! The entire universe is at stake here!"

"So."

"That means you to, Bellicus."

"I'm thinking."

"Think faster! We need to help them."

"He has a point Bellicus." pipes in Serena.

"I don't care."

"Alright, that's it! Vote on bringing Ben into Alien X!"

"I agree! I miss seeing Ben." Says Serena, both joyously and sadly.

After a moment of silence Bellicus agrees.

Ben suddenly pops in and asks what just happened. Batman says they voted on bringing Ben in. He asks what is happening with the battle.

"Why would you bring me in here?! Without us the others will be killed!"

"Tell me what is happening!"

"Joker took out Flash and Kevin. The other managed to hurt him a bit, but he's still fighting."

Batman tells him to come up with a good idea. After some thinking Ben smacks himself on the forehead and says "How come I never thought of this before? Vote on going Ultimate Alien X!"

Batman agrees, and Serena does as well. Bellicus disagrees, but Ben, Batman, and Serena all say in Unison "Overruled."

During the battle, the motionless Alien X flashes into a blinding white light, turning back into Batman, who has been released, and Ultimate Alien X (which looks like Ben, but with the Alien X skin, with the heads of Serena and Bellicus inside his mind). Ben walks forward and says "I have full control! Sweet!"

He looks at the Joker and lifts up his arm. He uses his reality altering powers to take away all of the Joker's powers. Joker screams and Gwen punches him in the face, knocking him out.

Later on, a portal to the Justice League's world opens again and Cyborg, Flash, and Wonder Woman take the Joker through. Before Superman goes through Ben stops him and asks if he is an alien. He shrugs and says "Well, I'm a Kryptonian-"

"Good enough." Ben scans him and his DNA is put into the Ultimatrix.

Batman bids Ben goodbye and says it was an honor to work alongside him.

"Likewise. Good luck back in your home world."

"And good luck here, Ben 10."

Superman goes through the portal. Before going completely through, Batman looks back and smiles and nods at Ben. Ben smiles back and Batman walks through the portal, never to be seen again by Ben Tennyson and his friends.

Gwen asks why he scanned Superman, but he pops up the Ultimatrix and slams it down.

"JUSTICE!" he transforms into a Kryptonian and admires himself.

"It is so hero time!"

**A/N: Thanks all of you for sticking with the story the whole time. I hope you all liked it and if not, I am terribly sorry to disappoint you. Have a nice life and I will see you guys in my next story!**

**~PugfromtheBlackLagoon**


End file.
